


【贾农】醋意滔天（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【贾农】醋意滔天（R）

【贾农】

“哥哥帮我口吧。”虽然加了轻柔的语助词，黄明昊的语气却不带一点商量的意思，他让陈立农蹲下，硕大的性器弹出来时候半硬的形态已经足够威慑。

“你怎么…”陈立农大概是想表达惊讶，却是红了脸没说出来，他抬眸看了一眼坐在椅子上好整以暇地看着他的年下恋人知道这一茬是躲不掉了，便用湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头招呼这饥渴的大家伙。

男人本来就是视觉动物，看着陈立农用刚刚和别人说笑时咧出漂亮笑容的嘴含着自己的东西简直让黄明昊感觉血脉贲张，他忍不住往陈立农口腔深处再顶了顶，看着对方勾人的下垂眼在呜咽中染上漂亮的嫣红。

“唔…唔嗯！”陈立农费劲地用舌头舔弄把口腔塞得满满的肉棒，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴落，他坏心地对着马眼吸了一口，满意地看着黄明昊闷哼一声差点缴械，却来不及而已就被黄明昊一下子拽掉裤子拉到自己身上。

如狂风暴雨般的吻和用不知道哪里摸来的精油简单润滑后黄明昊就顶入了陈立农的身体，不给他一点适应和拒绝的空间就自下而上地顶弄。

“不！你…你慢点…！”陈立农想要拒绝，却被黄明昊掐着腰让性器上按，进入到最深的地方那一刻陈立农的莹白脚趾都蜷紧了。

“慢？”黄明昊咧嘴扯开一个帅气却恶劣的笑容，扣着陈立农在他的胸前像没断奶的孩子一样大力吮吸，一边用牙齿研磨着陈立农敏感的乳头一边含糊地问他，“哥哥不是就喜欢看我为你失控的样子吗？嗯？”

陈立农这个妖精哥哥总是喜欢有意无意地散发魅力，明明自己看Hi室友的时候就因为吃醋得不行了把他压在身下啃咬警告，今天居然还敢在自己面前一直和胡先煦亲密互动…陈立农根本就是喜欢自己为他发狂的状态，而纵使精明如黄明昊也只能明知故犯一次次跳进他的魅力圈套，给他气得心痒又撩得心动。

“不…没有…”

“骗子。”

吐出最后那个音节时黄明昊的肉棒碾过敏感点，在陈立农的惊呼里他加大马力往那一点猛攻，他很喜欢骑乘的姿势，因为既可以去得很深，又可以看见陈立农情迷意乱时漂亮的小脸，无论是嘴无意识的张开亦或是像蝶翼一般的睫毛都让人想把他揉碎了吞进肚子里。

陈立农在黄明昊狂乱的攻势下射了一次，粘稠的精液打湿了小男友的腹肌，却被黄明昊转了个圈坐在身上背对他，肠壁里布满敏感点被研磨一圈简直让刚高潮完的陈立农爽到失神，然后在对方凶悍的抽插下忍不住求饶，“不要了…唔啊！”

“那可不行，我不可能…又放农农去见他的。”黄明昊想到陈立农在活动结束时还恋恋不舍地约胡先煦晚点一起玩就眸色一暗顶得更加用力恨不得把囊袋都挤进去。

他是如此渴求陈立农，以至于让他看着陈立农和别人亲昵就会想发疯…他一边按耐不住施暴欲想把人永远困在怀里，却有一边想要昭告全世界这是他的爱人然后好好怜惜他…

在陈立农哑着嗓子求黄明昊快射时，黄明昊低头亲吻他的脊背，陈立农很瘦，那在紧绷状态下若隐若现的蝴蝶骨就像翅膀，可是黄明昊不会允许他飞走，“说你爱我，农农…说你爱我…”

“呜不要…”

“快！”黄明昊咬着牙狠狠抽插，粗长的肉刃从媚红的小穴里带出一片湿漉漉的水。

“我…我爱你…”

如果陈立农只是要人爱他，那很多人都心甘情愿；但如果陈立农是要人疯魔，那黄明昊一定是最赤诚勇往的信徒。

为这小妖兔一句话赴汤蹈火。

几个冲刺后黄明昊粗喘着把一炮浓精射到陈立农体内，射了第二次的陈立农体力不支地趴在化妆台上，感觉黄明昊的手指在自己背上画了个爱心。

“Justin专属。”

陈立农真的被这个作天作地双鱼恋人折磨得腰酸腿软，却还是把脸埋在臂弯里忍不住笑了，这个醋精Justin也是自己专属。

END


End file.
